De postres muggles
by L-Chan93
Summary: Draco odia las cosas muggles. Odia por sobre todas las cosas la comida muggle. Y nada va a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Aunque... igual Harry tiene algo pensado contra eso
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, en parte como compensación por tardar tanto en Una decisión diferente, les dejo estos minicapis drarry que escribí hace un tiempo pero que no había podido subir. Espero que les gusten. Son cortitos, pero no sé si llegan a ser Drabbles. No me familiarizo con eso todavía

Lo de siempre. Los personajes de JK Rowling no me pertenecen. No creo que a la autora se le pasara por la cabeza ninguna de las locuras que yo hago hacer a sus personajes.

DE POSTRES MUGGLES

Prólogo

A Draco no le gustan los muggles…

Tampoco le gustan las cosas de muggles…

Bueno, quizás Harry haya cambiado su visión de ellos tras 3 años de noviazgo… pero solo un poquito

No tenía nada que ver la televisión de no-sé-cuantas pulgosas o algo así (que él se quedaba mirando embobado toda la tarde), ni las películas muggles que ya le habían hecho llorar y reír más de una vez

Ni la Wii y los tantos y tantos videojuegos que Harry había comprado. Todos los domingos había sesión de videojuegos porque Draco nunca era capaz de ganar a Harry y eso le molestaba y le sacaba unos pucheros dignos del pequeño Teddy Lupin (vamos, que Harry se tragaba toda la sesión de Wii solo por eso)

Pero lo que Draco odia por encima de todo son las comidas muggles, esos paquetes llenos de comida de dudosa procedencia, que Harry traía cuando venía de la academia y no le apetecía cocinar, y que Draco jamás probaba (bueno alguna vez sí pero no lo iba a reconocer ni en sueños). Su aristócrata boca era demasiado buena como para comer cualquier cosa que no llevara por apellido "exquisito y caro manjar" pero…

… Quizás Harry tiene algo pensado contra eso

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Gusta o no? No tengo hechos más que tres o cuatro, dependerá de vosotros que haya más o no. Espero sus propuestas de postres para intentar hacer más.<p>

Para eso necesito Reviews así que ¡Dadle al botón que no cuesta tanto! XD

Por cierto, tengo pensado hacer un extra con la Wii o la tele (o las dos XD) así que decidme si os apetecen e intentaré escribirlos lo más pronto que pueda.

Intentaré subir en un rato el capitulo uno para que os hagáis a la idea de como va. Nos leemos ¡Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí dejo pues el capítulo 1

DE POSTRES MUGGLES

Capítulo 1 – Natillas de Vainilla

NO

Vamos Draco, sólo pruébalas – Harry hizo un lindo pucherito (heredado del gran maestro Sirius Black) – Solo una cucharadita anda…

He dicho que NO y es que NO - ¿¡Él! ¿Probar esa pasta amarilla inconsistente? ¡Ni hablar! Antes se moría de hambre. Así que se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, diciendo con ese gesto que no había nada más que hablar

Harry suspiró, cuando Draco se ponía así no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión

Está bien, tú te lo pierdes – Harry cogió una de las tarrinas y una cucharita y abrió sus queridas natillas de vainilla

Draco, que era más curioso que nada, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su novio para ver a santo de qué tanta vuelta con esa especie de masa amarilla viscosa que había traído y lo que vio le dejó algo anonadado

Harry movía sensualmente la cucharita en su boca, relamiéndola para no dejar ni una gota. Pero no era como las otras veces, que ambos utilizaban las cucharas para provocar al otro, sino que, a la par que sensual, era inocente y cautivador. Los ojos verdes del Griffindor refulgían de genuina ilusión al tomar cada cucharada. Como si estuviera recordando algo bueno. Draco no podía evitar estar cegado por esa visión tan tierna y cautivadora de su sensual moreno ¿Y todo eso por la plasta amarilla? Igual tendría que probarla, a ver si de verdad se estaba perdiendo algo bueno… pero por supuesto que solo sería una cucharadita para probar…

¿Draco? – Harry miró con asombro al rubio Slytherin mientras este tomaba una cucharita y le miraba con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

Harry suspiró y sonrió, sabía que si él no ofrecía, Draco no lo iba a pedir. Demasiado orgullo Malfoy (que se lo digan a él, que tiene que aguantar las peroratas de su suegro sobre la pureza y la noble historia de los Malfoy mientras su amadísimo novio y su suegra se ríen de él por detrás). Así que ladeando la cuchara que tenía en la boca, como los niños pequeños, y mostrándole a Draco la pequeña tarrina le preguntó:

¿Quieres un poco?

Draco sonrió interiormente e iba a meter la cuchara cuando, en un gesto típico de su pareja, Harry le detuvo la mano y le ofreció el mejunje aquel de su propia cuchara. Draco se sonrojó hasta las orejas y abrió la boca para probar… Mmmm… estaba bueno… así que ahora ya, ni corto ni perezoso pidió más. Harry sonrió y le dio lo que pedía.

Pero en el fondo, Draco sabía que todo era dulce y rico si era SU Harry el que se lo ofrecía…

… Aunque no podía dejar de autoregañarse por semejante pensamiento tan fluff y Hufflepuff que había pasado por su cabeza

* * *

><p>Pues aquí está. Ya saben espero sus Review.<p>

Espero poner pronto el capi 2. Besos ¡Matta neeee!


	3. Chapter 3

DE POSTRES MUGGLES

Jeje, este va dedicado para mi hermyten. Me alegro de que este intento de humor te haya gustado y sabes que espero una nueva tarde de risas con impaciencia, mi linda flor ^^. Arriba, ánimo y a por todas!

Aviso por si hay alguien que lee este además de Una decisión diferente. El capi 3 va a tardar, que estoy de exámenes y luego tengo que preparar otros que tengo después, así que paciencia… os dejo este como recompensa…

Bueno, pues aquí el capi 2 ^^.

Capítulo 2: Fresas con nata

"Que combinación más horrible"

Era lo único en lo que Draco podía pensar cuando veía a su moreno echar en un plato con un spray de esos del "super" (y solo Draco sabe que odisea es ir a ese lugar, pero eso es otra historia) un buen chorro de nata y coger sin ningún pudor aquellas maravillosas, estupendas, brillantes (y caras) fresas de primera clase que él había comprado…

¡Sacrilegio!

Mezclar fresas de primerísimo calidad con una vulgar nata muggle de un bote que no le daba demasiada buena espina… puagg

Que asco

Aunque… bueno… eh… esto… (Empanada mental)

Harry estaba mojan… no… ¡Bañando! Las fresas en nata. Y después las lamía con parsimonia para después morderlas, con parte del jugo resbalando por sus labios con esa sensualidad que…

¡Mierda!

¡Quién coño le mandaría al puto niño-que-vivió ser tan podidamente sexy! Pero esta vez no iba a ceder. No, no, no y definitivamente NO

Aunque las gotas de jugo de fresa resbalaran por el cuello de su amado lenta y tortuosamente, como para darle envidia, e incitándole a quitarlas con su lengua para marcar el territorio ¡El cuello del moreno era SOLO SUYO!

Aunque sus ojos, cuya mirada perdida estaba llena de placer, brillaran como dos esmeraldas encendidas por el fuego

Aunque emitiera esos ruiditos con esa voz profunda y masculina que le hacía recordar por qué siempre se duchaba tras Harry. Solo para oírle cantar en la ducha mientras se lo imaginaba desnudo con el agua resbalando por su torso madurado por el entrenamiento y el Quidditch (obvio que también por el GRAN problema que todas esas hermosas imágenes mentales le producían, el agua fría era un buen recurso…)

Harry le miró de reojo, sabiendo en parte por el problema que su rubio estaba pasando, y que él estaba provocando aposta. Su lado Slytherin estaba floreciendo… En fin, ya era hora de que Draco dejara de hacer el imbécil con lo de los muggles ¡Si hasta Lucius se había comprado un ordenador y un coche! Y no se había comprado un avión porque Harry no le había dejado hacerlo… ¬ ¬U

Pero al ver los ojos desenfocados de su rubio, el como apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio… el gatito que llevaba dentro ganó a la serpiente

Se acercó a Draco, el cual no sabía ni qué hacer, y, sonriéndole con cariño, le manchó la nariz con algo de nata

- Sé que no te gusta que me coma tus super-fresas así, pero no he podido resistirme- le sonrió con esa cara de niño bueno que Draco no podía resistir.

- No…No pasa nada, sólo guárdame algunas ¿Sí? ^/^

Harry volvió a sonreírle y se dirigió, bote en mano, hacia la puerta de la cocina. Cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta se giró y clavó en él su mirada con sus gemas esmeraldas brillando con pasión y picardía, y le sonrió de forma sexy mientras decía:

- ¿Sabes qué más cosas pueden hacerse con un bote de estos… Draco?

Y dicho esto salió suavemente y sin hacer ruido de la cocina.

Draco se puso rojo como los tomates, al comprender a qué se refería el moreno. Para después fruncir el entrecejo y sonreír pícaramente…

Lo último que pensó antes de seguir al ex-Griffindor fue que la próxima vez que fueran al supermercado iba a comprarse una docena o dos de botes de esos


	4. Chapter 4

DE POSTRES MUGGLES

Jeje, como ando de buenas pues os voy a subir 2, pero no os acostumbréis nee? XD

Por cierto, si queréis que siga pues decidme más postres… es que me quedo sin ideas ¬ ¬U

Ah, como se me olvidó en el otro (y no recuerdo si en los anteriores lo puse) pues los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK. Probablemente si fueran míos ahora estaría nadando en dinero y HP sería yaoi total. Por ello no gano dinero ni nada de eso, esto es para divertirme y divertir sin ánimo de lucro (tampoco creo que nadie pagara por leer esto la verdad)

Pues ala, el capi tres UP!

Advertencia. Este capi tiene algo de escenas un poco "subidillas" de tono (no sé ni siquiera si llegan a eso pero bueno). No es mucho, ni es obsceno ni nada, pero no quiero herir sensibilidades. Lees bajo tu propio riesgo.

Capítulo 3: La fondue de chocolate

A Draco le encanta el chocolate (bueno Harry también le encanta). En serio que le pierde y come de todos los tipos sea cual sea su origen y presentación (si se come hasta las tabletas de Nestlé cada vez que van de compras… pero que ricas están las jodías) pero… pero es que esto ya era pasarse

Harry había desplegado todo el arsenal de frutas de la casa (incluidas unas fresas que quedaban por ahí ¬/¬ ), había cogido TODAS las tabletas a la vista de su chocolate negro puro, su favorito (menos mal que siempre guardaba alguna tableta de más en la caja fuerte de su despacho para emergencias) y lo había fundido en un bol… ¡ROJO CON SNITCHES DORADAS! ¡Es que este hombre no podía pensar en otra cosa!

¡¿Y encima a esto lo llamaba una fondue? Una fondue era otra cosa, mucho más refinada, de gusto francés… ¡No un bol de niño de parvu…parva… parvelitos, bueno eso, y todas las existencias vitamínicas de la casa! ¡Y encima SU maldito moreno estaba acabando con SU chocolate favorito!

¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Esta vez no pensaba dejarse llevar! ¡Le iba a cantar las cuarenta al Griffindor de los cojones!

Se acercó al moreno y se quedó a su lado mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Harry le devolvió la mirada con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y a Draco le salió una venita en la sien. Esta vez tenía muy claro que no iba a ceder a sus ojitos y mucho menos al hecho de que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, debido al calor (otra cosa rara del niño-que-vivó, ¿Qué hacía comiendo chocolate fundido en pleno verano?)

Por otro lado Harry empezaba a enfadarse también ante la actitud del rubio, ¡¿Es que el jodido hurón no le iba a dejar disfrutar de la vida? Pues ahora iba a ver, nadie le tocaba los huevos a Harry Potter y salía bien parado (cofcofDraco lo sabe mejor que nadie y por experienciacofcof). Si quería guerra, guerra es lo que tendría

MODO COMENTARISTA ON

El conflicto estaba a punto de estallar, ambos bandos se miraban fijamente esperando el movimiento del contrario, preparando un arsenal de insultos cual misil dispuesto a ser lanzado. La pelea era inminente

Y estalló. El bando Grrifindoriano llevaba ventaja pero el bando Slytheriano no se dejaba amilanar. Uno y otro ponían toda la carne en el asador, la pelea ascendía a otro nivel. El auge estaba llegando, el bando slytheriano se estaba preparando para dar el golpe último y definitivo que le llevaría a la victoria ante las narices del cancerbero contrario y…

PLAFF!

MODO COMENTARISTA OFF

Y la magia se rompió, el campo de batalla desapareció y reapareció la moderna cocina. Solo quedó un Draco Malfoy con la mano apoyada en la mesa tras pegar el golpe y con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad y un Harry Potter que parpadeaba más rápido de lo humanamente posible, cubierto desde la cabeza hasta el inicio del pantalón de chocolate fundido…

Draco había golpeado la mesa en un momento de la discusión, con tal fuerza y rabia que su magia había desbordado y el bol con el chocolate había salido, literalmente, volando hacia el cuerpo del moreno ojiverde, que no lo había visto venir, y derramándose por todo el bien formado cuerpo del elegido.

A Draco se le olvidó rápidamente el enfado, es más, no recordaba ni el porqué del inicio de la discusión (como casi siempre que peleaban, la verdad). Su cerebro solo podía procesar 3 cosas:

1) Su cuerpo le acababa de recordar que su querido moreno estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba

2) Él había tenido un día especial y asquerosamente horrible en el trabajo y llegar a casa y ver a Harry así era algo que había necesitado urgentemente

3) Y la más importante, ahora mismo SU Harry estaba cubierto de SU chocolate favorito y mordiéndose el labio de una forma que…

… y si quedaban rastros de enfado, a Draco se le pasaron. Miró a Harry embobado, aunque este le miraba con reproche ante lo que acababa de pasar, y lo cogió en volandas con chocolate y todo

- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! ¡Bájame en este instante! – Harry miraba a Draco completamente rojo y no hacía más que patalear, parecía un chibi y no un casi auror ^ ^U

- Mira… _Harry_…- mierda, ya estaba usando el tonito sexy de Yo-soy-Draco-Malfoy-y-nací-para-hacer-que-Harry-Potter-se-rindiera-a-mí-y-no-dejarlo-salir-del-cuarto-por-una-semana (no que Harry se quejara de que lo usara) – He tenido un día de perros en el trabajo, la resbalosa de Greengrass ha venido a decirme por enésima vez que ella es mucho más digna de mí y que me puede dar hijos – Harry hizo un mohín al escuchar el nombre de la zorra esa que quería robarle a su rubio- mi secretaria es una incompetente y he tenido que despedirla – por Harry estupendo, otra resbalosa menos que encima se pasaba el día con Draco en la oficina, como no dejaba de recordar al ojiverde cada vez que se veían _"ah señor Potter es taaaaaaan triste que no puedan pasar más tiempo juntos entre la oficina y la academia de aurores y que yo pueda pasarme tooooooda la mañana cerca suyo, porque el jefe Malfoy es taaaaaaan guapo…" _– y ahora mismo mi sexy novio al que hace como tres días que no veo por la maldita escuela de aurores está medio desnudo, todo sonrojado y cubierto de mi chocolate negro favorito, el cual no pienso permitir que se desperdicie, así que tú, yo, cama ¡Ahora! – Harry se puso como los tomates, pero no iba a permitirle eso al rubio, porque por su culpa se había quedado sin fondue

- Pero Draco no creas que después de lo de la cocina permitiré que…

Y Harry se quedó callado. Draco había bajado su cabeza todo lo que podía en aquella posición y le había dado una lamida a su cuello, su parte más sensible. Una lamida lenta y tortuosa que le había sacado un sincero gemido al ojiverde. Este escondió la cabeza en el pecho del rubio para que este no viera su sonrojo de colegiala.

Él también había tenido una mala semana, estaba de prácticas en la academia y por ello no había podido volver a casa antes porque una de sus redadas se había alargado demasiado. Estaba cansado y encima todos aquellos aduladores lameculos del ministerio que solo le hacían caso por ser el niño-que-vivió no hacían más que darle la tabarra a ver si conseguían algo. En verdad había extrañado esas discusiones en que volvían a ser Potter y Malfoy. Dos niños peleándose por una chorrada. No Potter el excelente auror, ni Malfoy el prometedor empresario. Solo Harry y Draco. Y ahora mismo Harry Potter necesitaba sentirse amado. Necesitaba como oxígeno a Draco Malfoy. Así que se rindió a lo evidente…

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo aún contra el pecho del joven Malfoy

Y Draco subió las escaleras con una sonrisa Made-in-Mafoy y abrió con una patada muy poco aristocrática la puerta del cuarto que compartía con el moreno. Lanzó a Harry sobre la cama antes de tirársele encima y comenzar a besarlo y a retirar de su cara todos los restos de chocolate que había en ella mientras el moreno comenzaba a responderle cada vez con más pasión

Qué raro que el gry no conociera esta forma de ducha siendo un león. Era muy común entre los mamíferos y él aún siendo serpiente lo conocía. Además, el chocolate tenía muchos beneficios para la salud, lo decían los muggles en la tele. Harry debería saber esas cosas. Pero a Draco Malfoy no le importaba en absoluto ser el encargado de enseñarle a Harry los terapéuticos efectos del chocolate…

* * *

><p>Me merezco algún Review? Anda sí porfa que me hacen falta para animarme y si no, no conozco opiniones que me ayuden a mejorar y necesito ideas para los postres urgentemente que me quedo sin ellas ToT<p>

Por cierto, estaba pensando en hacer algún especial de este fic en que fueran al super o lo de las tardes de Wii, pero necesito saber si les apetecería y cual o si les parece mala idea o si simplemente quieren que haga los dos…

Así que Reviews por favor! Nos leemos!

PD Lo siento si les corté el lemmon pero son capis cortos (aunque este se me fue la mano, es que me encanta) y me daba vergüenza escribirlo ^/^


End file.
